Nana (Elfen Lied)
Summary Nana, or Slipelit #7 was one of the Diclonii descended from the Queen, Lucy and the virus that she spread amongst humanity. Subject to torturous experiments like the rest of her kind, the trauma caused Nana to idolize Kurama and see him as her father, the man in charge of her experiments, in an attempt to live with the horrors that she had to endure. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Nana, Slipelit #7 Origin: Elfen Lied Age: 6-7 years old Gender: Female Classification: Diclonius, Slipelit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (She can see the Vectors of other Diclonii and can detect their presence as well), Intangibility and Invisibility with Vectors (She has at least 14 invisible arms called "Vectors" that can phase through objects), Limited Disease Manipulation (She can infect humans with the Diclonius virus), Vibration Manipulation (She can vibrate her Vectors at different frequencies for different effects, ranging from simple phasing to using them as slicing or bludgeoning weapons) Attack Potency: Small Building level (While she is admittedly weaker, Nana is capable of putting up a fight against Lucy and should be somewhat comparable). She can ignore conventional durability through phasing. Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic travel speed (Other Diclonii can use their Vectors to launch themselves across cities at high speeds) and Supersonic+ combat speed (Diclonii can easily deflect bullets with their Vectors, and Nana can keep up with Lucy in combat). Lifting Strength: Class K (Weaker than but somewhat comparable to Lucy) Striking Strength: Unknown (Knocked Bandou to the ground by launching her prosthetic arm at him), Small Building Class with Vectors Durability: Wall level (Took a punch from Lucy that knocked her to the ground from several meters in the air), Small Building level with Vectors Stamina: Above average. Range: Extended melee range with Vectors (Five metres), further by throwing objects Standard Equipment: Prosthetic limbs, which she controls using her Vectors and which she can use as projectiles. Intelligence: Nana is childish, naive, and unfocused, but she is a skilled fighter capable of holding her own against Lucy and even gaining the advantage. Weaknesses: Nana is childish and naive, and if she loses her focus her prosthetic limbs will fall off. Nana will lose control of her Vectors if her Pineal gland is inhibited or if her horns are broken, though she will regain control after a short period of time and her horns will eventually regrow. It is very difficult for her to use her Vectors while she is under extreme pain. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Vectors:' As a Diclonius, Nana has a set of five-metre long arms - at least four, in her case - called "Vectors". These invisible arms can be vibrated at various frequencies, which change their effects. At the lowest frequencies, Vectors can harmlessly phase through most materials, which can be used to attack organs, nerves, and blood vessels directly, and she can even remove organs directly. At higher frequencies, Nana can use her Vectors as bludgeoning or cutting weapons, to throw other objects and defend herself, or to lift herself into the air in a manner that appears to be levitation. While they are extremely dangerous weapons, the true purpose of Nana's Vectors is to infect others with the Diclonius virus, rendering women infertile and making it so that any children a man has will be Diclonii. Nana's Vectors are dependent on her overdeveloped Pineal gland and her horns, so if the gland is damaged or her horns broken, she will temporarily lose control of them, though her horns will eventually regrow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Category:Anime Characters Category:Diclonii Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kids Category:Manga Characters Category:Mutants Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Arms Corporation